


Shibari (The Hyrule Fantasy)

by satanssideshow



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fairies, Lemon, No penetration, Shibari, Smut, Zelda cums too, link jacks off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanssideshow/pseuds/satanssideshow
Summary: Last year I wrote a short series of Japanese based fetishes with anime/games characters. Shibari is a form of intricate bondage. I’ve never written anything like this in particular but I think it came out good, I had some help from my aunt who used to be a dom lol.Link rescues a tied up Zelda. It’s smut. They are also both underage because that’s how they are in the game BUT i dont even think I mentioned their ages so you can just read it as 18+ if you want
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 23





	Shibari (The Hyrule Fantasy)

Ganon smirks as purple and black smoke appear from his feet, rapidly covering his entire body. By the looks of his beaten state, he’s defeated- for now. But Link is exhausted, for how many days has it been, slaying pig knight after pig knight, climbing inside crevices of nasty walls, waist deep in filthy watery muck- for the violet fog to disappear.

Just a few feet away from him, another door.

His heart slows down, for the final battle is over. His feet ache, but he’s too numb to care. The adrenaline rush is slowly dying, but it’ll be all worth it. After all, how many fourteen year olds could say that they’ve single handedly saved Hyrule’s princess?

With each step he takes towards the door, the numbness fades, and the painful stride of his blistering feet begin. But Link is strong, as he has proven, and he pushes the heavy double doors open.

The room is a bright sky blue color, in contrast to the darken hallways of the dungeon, lit only by fading and flickering orange flames. The area simply feels holy; as Link enters, every death that was on his hands is easily forgiven. Hazy eyes scan the large room, he needs to see the princess, for maybe she could help him- he’s not sure how much longer before he loses enough blood.

He walks closer and closer to the end of the area, where a gorgeous water fountain is, that sparkles from the doorway. It takes Link a while to recognize that the blue light is coming from trapped fairies, who excitedly spread their wings once it registers that someone other than a pig is in the room. He instinctively licks his bruised, chapped lips, for perhaps before he frees a tiny pixie, he could have a taste of cool, fresh water.

The sword and his shield is dropped beside him, and he falls to his knees, glancing at his reflection through the sparkling water. The mystical beings in little jars go crazy now, the taps of their wings and hands on the glass a faint hum behind him. He cups his hands to dip them underneath the liquid, and he lifts it up to drink. Especially compared to the sewer water- to the sometimes urine he’d drink, this h2o tastes like it’s been blessed by god himself. It doesn’t heal him per se, but it chills his parched throat and sits pleasantly to the pit of his stomach. He kneels closer to the edge, to drink from the waterfall.

After a few minutes, he parts, feeling refreshed, though still utterly exhausted. The fairies now bang on their jars loudly, and Link takes the nearest one, opening up the lid.

Thank you for the rescue~  
She says, fluttering it’s wings rapidly and excitedly.  
Your princess is in a secret room, underneath the waterfall is a lever.

And with that, she flies upward, scooping her hands and throwing some glittery dust at Link. He sneezes, and suddenly feels a lot better. The wounds on him slowly heal, and he no longer feels like passing out. Once again, he shuffles to the edge of the fountain, and reaches inside, feeling for the lever. When he does, the floor vibrates, and to the side of him, a part of the wall comes down.

And out of the wall, appears Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

Finding the spring in his step, Link runs over to the girl.

“My name is Link, and I’m here to rescue you.”

Fuzzy eyes blink when he kneels beside her still form, only for it to register leisurely, that she’s not only completely naked, but that her body is bounded by her own hair. Locks of vivid gold wrapped around pale flesh, around her neck, trapping her use of limbs. She’s on her side, facing him, like a white, abused scorpion. Her breasts protrude proudly for his eyes to gaze at, soft, teen budding mounds that if Link were completely healthy, he would have had an accident in his pants.

Zelda pants lightly, staring up at him, her face a blushing pink. “You saved me,” she says endearingly, her breaths short and low. She bears no dirty marks or signs of abuse, other than the tight bondage used by her own hair. Her head is thrown back in a strain. “I thought someone would never come.”

Link shakes his head from his fantasy, and picks up his hands unsure of where to touch her, unsure of how to begin. “It’s alright,” she tells him gently, as if straining to speak though she doesn’t sound parched at all. “You can just use your sword to cut my hair off. I was long overdue, anyway.” She smiles, for she knows a chuckle would be painful. But Link frowns, shaking his head. Zeldas staple is her flowing blonde hair, and he’d had tremendous guilt if he were the one to cut it all off.

It doesn’t occur to him that her locks are too tight, squeezing her chest, her whole body, how the thin and strong strands dig into her flesh, attempting to cut the blood flow the longer she lays there. “I can fix this.” He gives her a tired smirk, getting up to grab a few jars of fairies. He gathers four of them around him, letting one go. The pixie hovers closely, giving him a brighter blue light to see better. The other he releases, merely blows some dust on him, and his head clears up so he is able to concentrate more. Granted he is not healed completely, though he is in a better state as last time.

Zelda watches him as closely as she can. For she has accepted death long before Link came, and if she were to die now, she is glad it is in the hands of a hero. His emerald eyes study her body, the faintest of red creeping up to his cheeks as he tries to figure out where the end of her hair is. But her boobs are at his face, pink rosebuds erect from the cool underground air, begging to be warmed by his mouth.

He scoots over to her lower half, as he supposes this is the best way to do it. His fingers instinctively reach out to rest on her butt, to feel the strand of hair wedged inside her cheeks, only to slide his fingers down to her tied legs. He doesn’t notice the shiver the girl produces with each touch. Carefully, he does his best to untie the locks at her ankles, unraveling it delicately as they unwind to her calves and her knees. Red marks tender skin to where her hair had been, cutting the flow sharply. Despite how injured Link was before, his heart aches for this poor princess.

Behind her knees though, is a knot that proves to be difficult as he lightly tugs on it. She yelps quietly, as not only does it rub up against her stinging scalp, but also in between her bottom cheeks and bottom lips. Link frowns again, confirming that although he can slay many foes, he cannot untie her.

“Perhaps, you could just cut it from there.” She suggests, straining to get a good look at him from behind. He nods, though she can’t see, but she hears the shuffling and the scraping of metal off the ground. She feels the cold blade of the sword against the back of her leg, though she’s not scared at all, as when Ganon had first threatened her with a dagger. Link cuts the thin strand and it snaps, and automatically the hairs around her chubby thighs loosen up, letting the blood rush up to her skin.

Now relaxed, Zelda spreads her legs, shifting onto her back. Though numb, she does her best to put her knees up in the air, relieved that some of the pressure is off. Link’s heart skips a beat as he has the perfect view of her cunt, and in between her precious lips are her tightly bounded hairs. With shaky hands, he hooks a finger under the roped hairs of her hips, and tries to slide it downwards.

The more he shoves it down, the higher up the strand goes between her lips.

Zelda gasps as blonde locks dig into her clit, giving her a jolt of pleasure up her aching body. Link freezes, his face beet red, his gaze flashing from her panting face to her glistening little pussy. He takes a large gulp, and unhooks the fingers that brush up her velvet hips.

“It’s alright,” she tells him with a light laugh, enough that the bondage would allow. “I-it happens.” Her lips part, her breathing still steady. For a moment, Link is puzzled, he isn’t sure how to go about this, as if he were to chop off another part of her hair, he’d surely have a heavier guilt. As if it had an answer, he opens up a jar to let out another fairy. It files to Zelda’s face, illuminating her young features. Link recalls the festival not too long ago, celebrating her 16th birthday, and how many citizens gathered on the streets to dance at her party.

Though a woman now, to Link, she still seems like a little girl with a slightly large chest and dark little hairs on her cunt.

Either way, the light of the blue fairies merely make her cerulean orbs of eyes shine more. If anything, it makes Link’s pants a little tighter. Another deep breath, and he tries again.

His thumb brushes over the vertical strand that pierces through her puffy pink lips down south, and he hooks the digit underneath. He tugs on it slightly, running it down, feeling the wetness the further he goes. He doesn’t fight the gravity of the hair, letting his thumb press to her folds, and runs it up to her clit. Zelda trembles, a whine escaping her pouty lips as he touches the bundle of nerves. Immediately, her insides glisten more.

“Link, I-I think its best if you untie me from behind.” The fleeting strokes from his calloused digits prove to be a little too much for her, and Link takes his thumb off, helping her move to her side. When he shifts her to her stomach, her hair brushes into her clit and she gasps loudly, her knees bundling up to her chest in hopes of relieving her pain.

“I’m so sorry, princess.” He apologizes, his hand automatically reaching out to touch the curve of her back to soothe. Sure enough, Link sees the start of the knot bounded by her wrists. Cautiously, he starts to pick at it, concentrating on each thin strand that alleviates her blood flow. Unfortunately, with each gentle pull, the hair in between her legs jabs further into her nerves.

Zelda moans again, her cunt yearning for more friction, for a release of some sort, fed up with the constant teasing. “Link, please,” she begs him, getting on her knees, her chin on the cool concrete floor. “I-I can’t take it anymore.”

Her ass comes upward where he sees the thin trail touch her cunt to disappear between her cheeks. He’s about the grab his sword- until she huffs out the sweetest words ever to hit his ears.

“Please touch me, Link.”

His face is burning, and he’s ever so thankful that she cannot see him like this. His hands start at her ass to slide down her pulsing pink cunt, littered with dark blonde baby hairs. Slowly, two fingers drum against her soaking lips, where with her bounded hair, he pushes it far up into her, making her back arch in pleasure. He then crawls underneath the strands, digits sliding easily into her hole, and she cries out his name. The very tips of his pointed ears become a fiery red, and his brows furrow in a determined state.

Rough fingers go in deeper to his knuckle, uneven nails scratching up into her womb, creating a rapturous sensation that falls deep into the pit of her stomach at the start of an orgasm. There’s something about having his digits deep into Hyrule’s princess as she’s bounded and begging for him, as fairies watch on with approving looks. It makes his face flushed and his pants hard. In one swift motion, he pulls down his pants partly, enough for his member to spring out of them. Gripping onto his cock and giving it a stroke or two, he leans down and buries his mouth into her round peachy cheeks.

“Ah- Link-umf!”

“So good~”

“My hero!”

Zelda’s cries of praise to Link as his tongue delves down to taste her cute little butthole, the rough of her hair bundled with the slick pink muscle putting her closer to the edge. Each pump of his fingers is the soft squish sound of adoration as he strokes his member faster and faster, his mouth working overtime to suck on her erogenous nerves.

Zelda gasps lewdly as she comes, spilling onto Link’s hand, and he groans, his release about to follow her. He parts from her buttocks, licking his lips, satisfied at the state he left the princess in. One two and three more pumps and his seed flows onto her peachy frame, onto the curve of her back.

She whimpers tiredly, her breathing now strained as her chest pushes up against strands of hair. Link adjusts himself quickly, grabbing his sword and carefully cutting the ropes on her wrist. Magically, the rest of her loosens, making it easier for him to slide it off of her. Zelda takes a much needed deep breath, the red marks still boring her skin, dented as if her hair were still there. Link traces the blemishes left on her smooth skin in apology, but Zelda finds the strength to wrap her arms around his neck, roping him in for a long, romantic, heroic kiss.


End file.
